


Many ways

by Gaol



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, dont really know what other tags i should use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaol/pseuds/Gaol
Summary: Sometimes the sun doesn´t enter the window of Leblanc´s attic, and that usually means that Akira won´t wake up before 11 A.M. that morning, but this is not the case… This time, neither Akira or Haru will wake up before 11 A.M.





	Many ways

 Haru rolled, still half asleep; yesterday was rough. Still with her eyes closed, she felt her hair over her face, and the mattress kindly touching her skin. Being a Phantom Thief is tiring, so usually she oversleeps every Sunday, unless some important matter makes her wake up. Thinking about how hard is to go into Mementos in the rainy days, and remembers how it was raining ´til late yesterday… Yesterday?

 She remembers, open her eyes and sees a curly-haired boy in front of her, sleeping. She looks surprised for a second, then looks around an attic she´s not used to… and then calms down, and smiles looking the sleepy face of Akira Kurusu, the one guy who helped her to disconnect Okumura´s foods and (as they like to call him) “that one perv bastard”. It´s kind of funny to think that the transfer student with the criminal record is now her boyfriend. She caresses his hair without waking him: Her fingers feel soft around his hair, not like the silk gloves she usually wear in Mementos, his hair has something special, something that makes her heart beat a little bit faster.

 - How long are you gonna stay in bed?

 Haru jumped and looked to the window. She saw a black cat licking his paws, then he jumped down to the floor. He sat and waited for an answer.

 - M-Morgana, why did you scare me like that?

 - I don´t know, maybe because is pretty late, and boss is surely gonna ask why he didn´t see you enter this morning. - Morgana was absolutely right. How is she supposed to explain what´s she doing in here? – Everyone else in the team has already figured out that you two are going out… Besides Ryuji of course, but explaining things to boss is going to be hard. He is his guardian after all.

 - I know… I think that I should talk to him directly, without excuses… I´m sure he will allow it. – Haru stood up from the bed, and Akira (still asleep) turned the to the other side and kept his sleeping.

 - That´s the attitude… but you should dress first – Said Morgana, to the floor.

 Haru took a look at herself, and realized she was just wearing her pink bra and panties. Quickly she covered herself with Akira´s jersey, then she remembers what happened last night after Morgana and Boss left. Her whole face turns red, and quickly begins to dress. After a while, full dressed in her white dress, she walks downstairs. There´s Boss, breeding some coffee, and in front of him is Futaba and Makoto, talking about how school life is. They notice Haru, and wave at her. Boss looks at Haru, and then asks

 - Can you explain what were you doing upstairs?

 - Isn´t it obvious? She spent the night here, Sojiro – Futaba put her head in the table. – WHERE´S MY CURRY?! I´M HUNGRY

 - It´s coming right up, just wait. – Boss looked back at Haru – Look, I don´t really care, just be careful and all of that, just in case, alright?

 - Y-Yes, I know – Haru answered

 - Don´t just stay there, come sit here – Makoto smiled and touched the chair next to her. Haru walked and sat besides her. A heavy atmosphere was on top of Haru in that moment.

 - So… about this – Haru began to look for excuses and reasons, a good way to explain what was going on.

 - There´s no need for an explanation, Haru – Makoto said, with a smile. – It was pretty obvious since you both met each other, I mean, the first time he saw you on the fireworks, I noticed he was interested in you.

 - When? – Haru looked surprised, Akira never told her he saw her there.

 - Hey, when will she arrive? – Futaba looked at her cell phone. -  AND WHERE´S MY BREAKFAST?!

 - It´s been in front of you for around a minute now, Futaba-chan. – Makoto said

 - Oh, yeah, sorry.

 A small laugh left the mouth of Haru, and then, the bell of the shop ringed. Ann entered the café with a small bag.

 - Oh, I didn´t know that Haru was here too, would´ve brought more lemon pies.

 - She was here when we arrived. – Futaba said, with her mouth filled with curry.

 - Oh. My. God. Did you two…? You gotta tell me everything. – Ann sat in front of her and put the bag in the floor. – Who confessed first? Where? I mean, was kind of obvious things were gonna take this path, but I´m curious anyway.

 - Don´t just throw questions at her, Takamaki-chan, I´m sure that she will tell us with time. – Makoto drinking a cup of coffee. – But I have to say, I´m quite curious too.

 - Yeah, you better tell us, or we are gonna tell the guys about this, and the media, and everyone will know! – Futaba finished her curry and took a part in the conversation

 - I-I… I just can´t, it´s too embarrassing. – Haru blushed, then the girls sighted together. – Maybe some other day, when all of this is over.

 - Yeah, I guess is better that way, after all the fuss of Akira being dead. – Ann sighted. – Fuck that Akechi guy.

 - I believe he´s a victim like us… but a little more twisted. – Makoto theorises

 - Whatever, I just want to get over this quickly. Shall we go? – Futaba said

 The girls stood up after telling Haru to take care. She smiled, but felt a bit sad for not telling them how she began to date Akira, but how could she tell them? It happened not too much ago, and she feels every cell in her body tremble with just remembering Akira whispering at her ear those magic words. She spent a while with her thoughts, not realizing Akira was eating curry in front of her.

 - Haru?

 - Yes…? – Haru replied, still day dreaming.

 - I´m in front of you.

 Haru snapped out, looking at Akira in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, she began to apologize for not realizing that he was there. Akira just laughed at it.

 - You don´t have to get al flustered just because you didn´t see me.

 - I know, but I´m your girl… girlfriend and all. – Haru seemed concerned about it, but Akira didn´t give too much thought at it.

 - You know guys – Morgana jumped into the table without any of them noticing it. – Is nice that you bith are now going out, but I hope that this doesn´t affect your efficiency in the Cognitive world.

 - You are just jealous because I got a girlfriend, and you still can´t confess to Ann – Akira said, taking a bite to the rice in his curry.

 - T-That has nothing to do with it! – Morgana sounded pretty concerned about that comment. Haru laughted at it.

 - You shouldn´t lose hope, I´m sure one day you will be able to tell her your feelings – Haru said trying to cheer him up.

 - Yeah, you´re right Noir. When I became human again, I´ll tell her everything. – Morgana let out a little “prrrr” after that, looking a bit more happy. – Anyway, I´ll let you guys alone for a bit, I´m sure you have a lot to talk about after last night. – Morgana jumped down and left the shop.

 - That cat doesn´t know when to give up. I like that about him. – Akira finished his curry, and put his glasses back on. Haru doesn´t remember seeing Akira taking his glasses off to eat.

 - Yeah… you know, about last night… - Haru said

 - We can talk about that later… Lets just enjoy this morning. – Akira finished his sentence, and kissed Haru´s forehead. She turned red, and immediately after that, she kissed Akira in the lips, remembering the taste that they had last night.

 - I know that being young is nice and all, but you should do that somewhere else. – Boss told them, and instantly they separated and looked in different directions.

 Haru believes that happiness comes in many ways, just as sadness. Right after her father´s death, she was pretty much forced to marry a guy who didn´t love her and only saw her as a mere object. Right when she began to feel afraid of the future, the Phantom Thieves stood right next to her to help her out in case of anything. And now, Akira stands right next to her not only as a teammate, but also as a lover, a friend, and the person she trusts the most. Sadness comes in may ways, but happiness is just as weird, and may come in the form of a leader of a thieves group with a criminal record.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Kind of my second fict, wanted to make soemthing short. Probably won´t be here anytime soon, besides reading of course. If I´m back, I´ll have something big written.
> 
> PD: Even though I prefer Akira X Hifumi, to meHaru is best girl, because I´m a masochist, and everyone knows that this cutie cinnamon roll is a secret sadist.


End file.
